Aftermath: New Wolf
by AngRo97
Summary: Chloe Saunders is now a necrowolf and she adopted a 2 year old boy named Charlie. She hasn't seen her love, Derek Souza in over five years. Will she find her long lost love and find a forever home for herself and her son? Setting 5 years after the Reckoning
1. Chapter 1 New Wolf

**I do not own anything except for Charlie and this storyline**

[Chloe POV]

Its been five years since I have last seen the love of my life, Derek Souza. We all went through hell taking down the Edison Group and being freaks, even in the supernatural world seeing as how we are genetically modified. I'm no longer just a necromancer but also a werewolf.

*Flashback*

I was running through the woods trying to make it back to my apartment before he got to me; he being a rouge man-eating werewolf. I screamed for help but to no avail, he tackled me in to the hard dry dirt. I screamed as loud as I could but the werewolf just laughed and slapped me telling me to shut up.

"Now listen up cutie, you better do as I say or else you won't be going home at all tonight" I whimpered begging him to stop. He reached down and started to unbutton my jeans. He shoved his hand in between my legs and started fingering me until I started to bleed. I could feel his erection even through his pants, I knew he was gonna rape me. He took off his own pants and grabbed my hair plunging deep inside me causing me to scream out in agony. This wasn't how I expected to lose my virginity. He started to lick and suck on my neck.

Then before I knew it he was gone, leaving me naked and cold in the middle of the woods. I slowly stood on my feet, pulling up my jeans and tugging on my shirt as I started to walk home. As soon as I made it inside my apartment I walk into my bathroom to scrub off this disgusting man's filth off of me. As I took my shower I sobbed having lossed my virginity to a complete stranger; if only Derek was there to protect me even though I haven't seen him in almost two years. I hopped out of the shower, drying myself off with a towel I looked in the mirror and I finally noticed the bite mark on my neck, just great I'm turning into a freaking werewolf!

*End of flashback*

I've been a necrowolf for 3 years, I also kinda adopted my son, Charlie. I found him, he was only a little pup (yes he's a werewolf) all alone and afraid in the woods. Nowadays Charlie and I travel through the forest in wolf form without a pack to protected us from rouges.

"Momma, could we stop for a little while and rest, my paws hurt" Charlie whinned.

"Okay baby but only for an hour and then we have to find shelter for tonight"

"Kay Momma" he told me as he plopped down on his hind-quarters.

We went into a little clearing, Charlie dozed off after about 20 minutes of tossing from side to side. I laid down next to my little boy wondering if we'd ever find a forever home as I stood looking out incase some werewolves come across our path. After about another 40 minutes passed and heard several low growls, I stood up defensively over Charlie; 4 adult werewolves came out of the bushes, teeth bared ready to fight. A golden brown colored wolf stepped towards me, I snarled warning them not to get close to my pup. Charlie woke up when he heard me start to growl.

"What are you doing in our territory mutts?" the golden wolf asked.

"We're just passing through" I replied sternly.

All four of them started to laugh at my reply, "No one passes without permission from our Alpha" the golden wolf told me. They started to corner me and Charlie in the clearing, I picked up my pup and darted around the wolves running for our lives.

"Stop or else!" barked Goldie. I just continued to sprint through the woods with the four wolves trailing right behind me. I just kept running until one brown wolf tackled me into another but larger clearing. I threw the brown wolf off of me, I put Charlie underneath me to protect him; before I even knew it more werewolves surrounded me and my pup. "Momma, I'm scared." Charlie cried. The werewolves were about to pounce when a gorgeous black wolf step forward.

"Chloe, is that you?"

"Derek?" I questioned cocking my head to the side, could it really be him after all these years?


	2. Chapter 2 Together Again?

**I own nothing except for new wolves, Charlie, and Storyline!**

**Anything in _italics_** **is whoever's POV its their wolf half speaking.**

**THANKS FOR READING. Please review.**

[Chloe POV]

"Chloe why are you here and how are you a werewolf?!" Derek questioned eagerly.

"Momma, how does he know your name?" Charlie said as he looked up at me with his gorgeous grey eyes.

"Charlie, that's Derek...he's an...old friend of mine; and Derek, I have no idea where we are exactly and I was bit by a werewolf 3 years ago" I replied in a nervous voice. I haven't seen him in over 5 years and I still get butterflies just by looking at him.

"oh..umm...and this is your son?" Derek asked me awkwardly.

"yes, this is Charlie. He just turned two" I answered. Charlie perked up when I mentioned him, a started to wag his furry little tail.

"Hi! Its nice to finally meet you, Der-wick" Charlie pronounced Derek's name incorrectly as he walked up to Derek cocking his head to the side. "You're really big and shiny"

"uhh thanks Charlie; So Chloe where's...umm..your mate?" Derek asked as he looked at me standing awkwardly in the middle of a circle of wolves.

"Don't have one" I mumbled looking downward embarrassed. "I found Charlie, he's family left him because he was the runt of the litter..so I kinda adopted him"

"YUP! That's w-right; Momma is the bestest though! I'm glad she found me." My little boy commented after I told them about adopting Charlie.

"oh, i...uhh...didn't know" Derek as usual struggling with words. I wish I could of had him as a mate.

_HE'S_ _YOUR MATE STUPID! Why do you always think about him on a daily basis? Because he's YOUR MATE! YOUR ONE AND ONLY...YOUR LOV-_

I blocked out the rest of what my wolf was saying, because the logical part of my brain realized Derek probably already had a mate. Probably a much prettier one than me.

"its okay"

"uhh Charlie...what did you mean by "nice to finally meet" me?" Derek asked as he focused his attention onto Charlie.

"OH! Momma told me stories about you! All the times you saved her and how you were always there for her." Charlie replied smiling his little wolfie smile.

if werewolves in wolf form could blush then I'd be as red as a tomato. "yeah I just told him about are past" Derek moved slightly seeming uncomfortable, that's why I realized the double meaning in my sentence. "...I mean everything..uh dealing with the..umm Edison Group"

"oh..right.."

The wolves around me seemed to be trying to hold in their laughter. "so where are we? And who's the Alpha here?" I asked looking up at _MY LOVE_..I mean Derek.

[Derek POV]

"oh your on Pack territory, and Jeremy is the Alpha of the entire pack. And I'm...his Beta" I informed Chloe. I can't believe its actually her! She's more beautiful then I've ever imagined. When she said she didn't have a mate I literally felt like jumping for joy! I might actually still have a chance with her!

"oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass, we are just passing through." Chloe said solemnly.

"where exactly are you both headed?" My Alpha, Jeremy asked as he stepped through the brush right behind Chloe.

[Chloe POV]

I jumped when I heard the Alpha speak right behind me. He's about the same size as Derek, he has a reddish brown fur color and has milk chocolate colored eyes. He looked at me as if I was some long lost sibling...just total awe.

"sorry sir. I mean no disrespect to you." I said as I bowed my head showing submission to the Alpha. I stood back up and turned my full attention on to the wolf, Jeremy. "my son and I aren't heading anywhere in particular; just...uh trying to find somewhere safe, sir."

"please just call me Jeremy. You both can spend the night in one of our extra cabins in human form. You can use the showers to refresh yourselves if you'd like." Jeremy replied to me. I looked up to see the sun starting to set in the horizon but I didn't feel completely safe seeing as how I only know Derek, but if he deemed it safe then it must be.

"if it isn't any trouble to you all that would be great. I don't mean to intrude into your home." I said as I looked around at the other 5 wolves that have surrounded me this entire time.

"its not a problem, Chloe. And I think my mate, Elena might have some spare clothes for you and your son."

"oh, that would be great if we could borrow some...if you all don't mind that is." I told Jeremy. How could I be so stupid and forget clothes!

"Jeremy, they could stay in my cabin..I have extra bedrooms they could use. Well if you'd feel more comfortable that is, Chloe." Derek suggested. Every time he speaks I feel my heart race; if only he knew how I felt about him.

"umm, sure Derek that'd be great. Thank you so much Jeremy for letting us stay the night" I said bowing in respect to the Alpha. Jeremy told the other 5 wolves that they could return home, Derek, Jeremy, Charlie, and myself heading toward the camp grounds of their territory. We stopped in front of a large 3 story house, which belonged to Jeremy and Elena, his mate, to grab some clothes and other supplies for my son and I. Once we had our supplies for the night, I thanked Jeremy for everything and followed Derek to his home with Charlie trailing right behind him. I could tell Charlie already looked up to Derek like a father figure, it was adorable the way Charlie kept trying to grab Derek's tail but every time Derek would lift up his tail just out of reach from him. We made it to a beautiful 2 story house with a large front deck, I guess being Beta has its perks. Once we got inside Derek told me that we could change back into human form in the guest bedroom which was three doors down from Derek's bedroom. I grabbed Charlie by his scruff and carried him into the room to change and shower.

After I washed and dressed myself as well as Charlie, we headed downstairs to talk some more with Derek. When we walked into the living room I felt as if my heart might just explode; standing there was Derek, extremely muscular body in low waist jeans and no shirt. He's hair was long but shiny, he's jaw seemed more sturdy and strong; and his eyes, were still as gorgeous and vibrate green as ever. Oh how I missed gazing into those spectacular eyes of his.

[Derek POV]

I smelt Chloe before she even entered the room. Her scent was still as intoxicating as ever; a strawberry field with a hint of warm vanilla. I looked at the beautiful woman that I loved; although she didn't know that. She filled out in all the right places. She grew a few inches since I've last seen her, her hair was back to its normal strawberry blonde gorgeousness but the best most beautiful thing about her are her eyes. Two crystal blue orbs that when you look in them it feels as if your going to drown from how perfectly blue her big eyes are. She look absolutely amazing, there truly are no words that could possibly describe her.

Charlie was a little small boy. With silver grey hair (not possible but just go with it)with a bit of black in the front and cool grey eyes. To be honest he looked like the offspring of me and Chloe. I wish he was mine because then I could be back together with Chloe but I doubt she still has feelings for me.

"would either of you like something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Yes p-wease!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm very hungry, aren't you Momma?"

"yes I am sweetie. Derek it would be very kind of you if we could get something." Chloe said very politely to me.

"yeah..umm I'll cook up some hotdogs please sit and relax." I told them as I gestured at the kitchen table.

we all ate them after they were finished cooking. Chloe ate 4, I ate 6 and little Charlie had 5. That kid can seriously eat a lot even for a young werewolf. Charlie yawned signaling bedtime..seeing as how it was already 11. Charlie seemed extremely exhausted but not as exhausted as Chloe. I could tell she hasn't slept good in probably a few weeks from the bags under her eyes. I picked up Charlie to carry him upstairs.

"I can carry him Derek, you don't have too." Chloe told me while she gazed at her half asleep son.

"its okay, I got him. Its not a problem." I turned to look at Chloe just in time to catch her stifling a yawn. Once inside the guest bedroom I put Charlie on the bed and pull the covers around him. I turned to see Chloe watching my every move; she really was protective of him. Chloe then noticed me watching her and blushed under my gaze, man do I love it when she blushes.

Chloe walked toward me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much Derek. For everything. Goodnight." she pulled away but not before she kissed me on the cheek.

"night Chloe, sweet dreams." I called over my shoulder as I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I got into my bed, in my normal bedtime attire, just boxers. I was just about to fall asleep when I thought I heard Chloe whisper...

"GoodNight my Derek, I Love you...forever and always..."


	3. Chapter 3 Stay with Me

**I don't own anything except storyline and Charlie. Oh and the new characters coming in the later chapters. Please review, tell me what you FOR READING!**

[Derek POV]

I woke to the sound of screaming from a few doors down. I jumped out of bed with only one thought in my head, Help Chloe. I ran to the guest bedroom, making the door fly open; I then saw little Charlie trying to shake Chloe awake and it wasn't working. I could tell by the way Chloe kept wiggling that she was having a nightmare. I came to the side of the bed, I shook Chloe firmly but gently to try and wake her but it wasn't working.

"this happens sometimes, Momma told me that when this happens she's reliving the worst day of her life" Charlie told me while tears fell down his cheeks.

"oh...what day was that?" I asked him.

"don't know, Momma said when I'm a big boy I can know. Can you wake her up?" He asked with pure terror in his eyes as he watched his mother gasp for air and squirm around; but before I could even answer, Chloe started screaming my name over and over again, begging me to help her.

"does she usually scream my name when this happens?" I asked little Charlie who was covering his sensitive ears from his mothers screams.

"uh huh. Always your name, Momma says its cause she loves you and knows that you will always protect her." Charlie said looking at me with hopeful eyes. Chloe kept screaming in her sleep, I tried shaking her again and this time she woke up. She sat up bringing her knees to her chest, "I'm...sorry...f-for ww-waking you." she said to me looking broken in so many ways.

"Chloe, what was this about? Charlie told me that you were re-experiencing the worst day of your life...was it when you became a werewolf?" I asked her in a soft gentle voice.

She looked at Charlie and asked him if her could go get her a cup of ice water which he obliged to do. Once Charlie left the room she turned to look at me to explain her nightmare.

[Chloe POV]

I looked Derek in the eye as I began to explain my freak attack. " It will always be the worst day of my life..." He was about to interrupted me but I continued on before he could. "It was the night I became a werewolf...it was a bad thing to become a werewolf but what that rouge werewolf did to me...it scarred me for the rest of my life.."

"What did it do to you besides making you a werewolf?" Derek questioned me.

I took a deep but shaky breath. "It...umm..he raped me.." I responded in a quiet voice while looking down at my lap ashamed of myself.

"Oh...Chloe...please look at me Chloe" He asked me in a very gentle voice. I looked up into he's amazing green eyes. "Chloe, I've kept this secret from you for far to long time...I have a mate." he said to me looking for a reaction from me.

"oh...umm that's nice." I said because I didn't know how to really respond to that.

"Chloe, she's amazing, strong willed and has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen" Derek told me, I could hear the love in his voice as he talked about this beautiful woman that was he's mate. As he continued to tell me things about this girl he loved I couldn't help but start crying silently. How could I ever think I had a chance with Derek. He's an amazing good person with glorious looks and I'm just plain and boring as ever.

[Derek POV]

I was telling Chloe about all the things that made me fall in love with her. I then realized Chloe started to cry...I then thought of what possibly be wrong but then I realized she must be thinking I mean somebody else. She put her head down, looking at her lap. She thought I meant some one else. HELL NO! Nobody could even begin to compare to Chloe. I grabbed Chloe's chin gently with my hand lifting her head, forcing her to look at me.

"Chloe, my mate is you. I love you." I said in a calm even voice filled with complete and total truth and love.

[Chloe POV]

I was in complete and utter shock. Derek just told me that I was his mate and that he loved me. ME! I searched his eyes trying to see if he was lying or not to me. He wasn't lying. I was so overwhelmed with joy and happiness that I launched myself at Derek, attaching his lips to mine. His lips were so soft and warm but a little chapped, it felt perfect to just kiss him. I felt like this moment could never end.

"eeww Momma, why are you kissing?" Charlie said in a confused voice.

me and Derek pulled apart once we heard Charlie begin to talk. I was about to answer my son but Derek beat me to it.

"I was kissing your mother because I love her with all my heart, she was kissing me because..." Derek began he's explanation strongly but then it died out because he didn't know why I had kissed him.

"Momma kissed you because she love you...right Momma?" Charlie asked me tilting his head to the side.

"of coarse. I love Derek, I have and always will." I replied with a huge grin on my face as I turned to look at Derek. He smiled back at me but then turned to look at the bedside clock. I then realized it was only 2 in the morning. I looked over at my little boy who was rubbing his eyes signaling that he was still sleepy. I took the the glass out of Charlie's hand and took a big sip while I picked him up to put him back in bed. I crawled in next to my son and saw Derek almost out of the room.

"where are you going?" I asked as I yawned, exhausted.

"I'm going back to my room to go back to sleep?" He said it more like a question then a statement.

"Stay with me...please" I begged as I lifted up the covers of the king sized guest bed. He hesitated for a second but then obliged and scooted in next to me. I curled up into he's chest and hugged my son to mine. I felt so safe in his arms, it just felt right. "I love you, Derek Souza." I told him as I looked up at him.

"I love you, Chloe Saunders. Always have and always will." He told me before leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. He pulled back but kept an arm around my waist. "Goodnight my love."

"Night my mate." I replied as I closed my eyes welcoming the dark abyss named sleep.

**Kinda short but I wanted to get them sorta together for now. A lemon will make its appearance in one of the later chapters. Thanks again for reading my fanfiction**

**-AngRo97**


	4. Chapter 4 Pack life?

** I own nothing except Charlie, New Characters and Storyline. Thanks for reading. Please review...tell me what ya think.**

[Chloe POV]

I woke up to her a thumping sound from down stairs. I then realized I was the only one in the bed. I turned to look at the bedside clock; 9:38 am. That's late for any werewolf to be waking up at let alone my standards. I hopped outta bed and went to search for my son, and newly found...again mate. I walked down the hall and went down the stairs into the kitchen that it leads too. I turned the corner to find I sight I've always hoped would happen one day. My son and Derek were play wrestling with each other. I could tell Derek was being extremely gentle towards Charlie only not making it obvious to him yet Charlie was trying with all his little body could to try and pin Derek down. Then before I even knew it I was laughing my ass off at how adorable both of them looked. Both snapped there heads in my direction and Charlie got up off of the floor and raced toward me. Derek stood up as well fixing his shirt in place and walked towards me as well.

Charlie was yanking on my pants leg as he asked me in a serious tone "what's so funny, Momma?"

"oh nothing I just thought it was cute how you two were playing that's all." I replied while keeping my gaze on my beautiful boy.

"Morning Chloe. How'd ya sleep?" Derek questioned in his deep rumble of a voice.

"I've never slept so late since I've become a werewolf. Its just instinctive to just wake up early I guess." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. Derek nodded at my response, but I knew he was questioning if I really ment all that I said just a few hours ago. So I walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. When his lips reacted to mine, it was the most pleasant feeling ever. As cliche as it sounds I felt as if fireworks were erupting from our skin to skin contact. I pulled away first in need of air and because Charlie was standing in the same room as us.

"umm. Would you like something to eat? I fed Charlie when he got up before so uhh yeah.." Derek asked me clearly a little bit flustered at the kiss I started.

"oh, thanks but you could have woken me up. I don't want to be a burden on you or the pack. Oh and some food sounds great, I'm starving." once I finished my sentence my stomach was right on que and started to rumble signaling I was indeed hungry.

"you could never be a burden, Chloe" Derek said as he made his way into the kitchen. I followed suit right behind him and Charlie trailed right behind me as well. "What would you like?" Derek asked as he took out two frying pans.

"some eggs and bacon sounds good ooh and some toast..if that isn't a problem" I responded in a polite manner.

"no problem what so ever." Derek said nonchalantly as he began to prepare my meal for me.

I turned to see Charlie watching Derek's every move from across the table where we were seated at. I saw the look of amazement in his eyes as Derek flipped the eggs in the pan. I frowned because my son, although adopted by me for a little over a year now has never been in one place for very long. Tears started to form in my eyes because I haven't been able to give my son, let alone myself a place to live. I held back my tears as Derek placed a plate full of food in front of my seat at the table.

"Thanks" I murmured as I took a bite of the eggs which had cheese and pepper in them. I then couldn't help myself as I scarfed down the rest of my breakfast. I licked my lips and looked up at Derek to see him gazing at me with humor in his eyes. "umm thanks. It was extremely delicious and perfect." I told him as I began to blush, embarrassed at how I ate like a complete and utter animal.

I picked up my plate as I walked over to the sink to rinse it off and put it in the dishwasher. I then looked at my little boy drawing on the newspaper with no care in the world. "Charlie why don't you go get ready so that we can leave soon."

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes, "why can't we stay, Momma?" he begged me.

I sighed out loud. "please just go get ready" I huffed at him. He did as told and began his ascent up the stairs. "I have no idea where we are gonna go..." I whispered under my breath forgetting entirely about the other werewolf in the room.

"you guys could join the Pack ya know?" Derek said with a hopeful look in his glorious green orbs.

I rubbed my arm subconsciously. " I don't know...its hard to join a pack as an outsider like I am." I said sighing in defeat as I slouched down in my chair.

"you kinda have a free pass being my mate and all except...um I'd kinda hav-"

"except you'd have to mark me as yours...which entitles that we have to...umm have sex" I finished for him as I blushed bright red at the thought of seeing Derek naked.

"yeah...which I don't think were ready for yet. Not that I don't want to have sex with you, I mean I have thought about it when we were dating before I left..." Derek said with wide eyes and a bright blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "never mind...I sound like a complete pervert.." he told me as he put his head down in defeat.

"its okay Derek I know what you mean, and I understand and agree with your judgment." I replied as I smiled and reached across the table to grab his large hand in my much smaller ones. He looked up at me and smiled his crooked smile of his that I've missed so much.

"I'll go setup a meeting with the entire pack then. Go get ready, I'll come back for you so we can hopefully get you guys into the pack." Derek told me as he stood up, kissed me goodbye and left me to get dressed to meet and hopefully impress the pack.

Derek,Charlie, and I went to go meet and hopefully convince the pack to let us join. We were all walking to Jeremy's house, the main building on pack territory. I was very nervous about seeing and talking with Jeremy, the Alpha again. I kept thinking negatively ...like what if he is angry about us trying to stay here longer let alone forever? Derek kept glancing at me knowing how scared I was, so he grabbed my hand a squeezed it letting me know that he was there for me. Charlie was excited about meeting the rest of the pack, he was literally bouncing for joy. I rolled my shoulders trying to relieve some tension, but it wasn't working. We walked around the final curve of the path that led to Jeremy's. I froze standing around the front porch was probably around 20 other wolves, ranging from full grown adults to little kids around 2 years of age like Charlie. A we approached, Derek walked ahead to seek out the Alpha. I held Charlie close to me, as many of the wolves started to growl there warnings at me. I growled aggressively because instinct told me to protect my son from possible danger. They continued to get louder and most of the males started to advance toward me. I was freaking out on the inside, no way could I ever earn their trust; we are as good as dead right now. But then a harsh voice called them to shut it...Derek.

"Shut the hell up!" Derek barked out, "Give her some fucking space! She's not gonna attack unless threatened too, like you all did now."

"How can you trust her? She's just a mutt." One guy spat as he eyed me with hatred filled eyes.

"She isn't a mutt!" Derek spat right back at the guy. "Devon,I've know Chloe for years. She's always been there for me, we went through a lot of shit with the Edison Group. She stayed with me through my first partial change, even though she didn't know I was a werewolf at the time." I could tell he was having a hard time reliving the past from which we came from. I could also tell he felt ashamed for not being able to conquer the change alone.

"Then why does she smell like a hybrid?" a young brunette woman asked.

"because I am one," I answered for myself, "I was born a necromancer but was bitten by a rouge werewolf 3 years ago, and before any of you comment on how the rest of my scent is, yes the same werewolf-" I paused to cover Charlie's ears so he wouldn't hear me, "he not only bit me but also rapped me." I said in a monotone voice keeping all emotion out of my voice.

I heard a bunch of gasps from the women around me, some of the men frowned feeling bad for me while others seemed to ignore the fact.

"Chloe, if you could just tell us your story from the beginning until you arrived last night please." Jeremy asked me from his position on the top step of the porch.

I uncovered Charlie's ears and began our story. I told them about how me and Derek met, then about the night I became a werewolf. I told them about having to run because the Cable found me. I then let Charlie explain how and why I adopted him as my son. Charlie even told them that when ever we were confronted by rouge werewolves how I'd always protect him, and "beat there wolfie butts" as my son so kindly put it. I told them everything about myself, making me the most vulnerable I have been in years. I concluded my story about how the pack guards found me on the territory, and about finding Derek after so many years. They all seemed very absorbed in taking all of this in, but the same guy from before decided he needed more answers.

"I can tell by your scent that you've found a mate but not mated yet because I have the strongest sense of smell in the pack. So who is it?" he asked me with a cold demeanor. I opened my mouth to reply but Derek beat me to it.

"She's my mate." Derek exclaimed proudly. Everyone turned to look at him. I could tell he didn't care for all the attention he drew to himself, but he admitted it and wasn't ashamed of it either.

The same guy, Devon just laughed. " yeah right, the Beta is mates with this mutt?" he said as he gestured at me, "No way. Derek you can't just belittle yourself to that." as he laughed as I looked down in shame, knowing I wasn't good enough for Derek.

"She is! She has been since the first day at Lyle house. I just never had the guts to tell her because I was only seventeen! I was afraid she'd leave me when we started dating after the Edison Group was destroyed so I've kept it from her for years until yesturday. I swear Devon if you say one more god damn thing negative about Chloe, I will hurt you." Derek growled while narrowing his eyes at Devon.

"Everybody just needs to calm down." Jeremy said aloud, "She is Derek's mate. Now that you all know who Chloe is, we can discuss if she could join the pack, we now-" Jeremy was cut off by a man with floppy blonde hair yelling his name sprinting toward the porch.

"what is the matter, Sam?" Jeremy asked in a calm voice.

"its Jen. We were just running in wolf form not paying attention and she's hanging on barely to the side of the cliff. I can't reach her she's too far down." Sam explained to Jeremy while panting trying to catch his breath.

Devon stepped forward and slapped Sam upside the head. "You left my seven year old daughter alone hanging on for dear life you idiot! You were supposed to watch her because she didn't want to come to this damn meeting!" he yelled at him.

I then heard a little girl calling out for help urgently, I noticed no one was moving quick enough. I bent down and told Charlie to stay with Derek. I then tore off my clothes and changed to wolf form as I leaped into the air. I raced after the sound of the girl crying out for help. I raced threw the trees as fast as I've ever gone before. I felt the need to help this little girl; not because she was part of the pack but because of my parental instinct. I got to the edge of the cliff and saw the little girl hanging onto a root for dear life. I started to make way down an extremely narrow path on the cliffs edge.

[Derek POV]

The majority of the Pack changed into wolf form in order to get to Jen quicker. A small silver-grey pup started yanking on my tail; Charlie. Once he got my attention he told me that Chloe told him to stay with me. I glanced over to where she was standing before so see her gone. I looked around some more a noticed her darting into the forest near where the cliff off of the river is by. I grabbed Charlie by the scruff on his neck and raced after my mate. Several of the others took off following me as well.

I reached the cliffs edge with the majority of the pack in time to see Chloe walking down a narrow edge to try and reach Jen who was crying holding on the a root that was sticking out of the cliff. I put Charlie down away from the edge of the cliff and told him to stay put.

I went back and saw Jen was losing her grip on the root, she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. I told a few of the others to tell Jeremy that we are gonna need so rope in order to reach her.

"Why the hell aren't you guys helping her! Derek can't you fucking do something!?" Devon screamed at me. I knew he was just scared because his daughter was hanging off of a cliff that had some pretty jagged rocks at the bottom which were poking out of the surface of the river.

"I'm trying okay! Just try to relax." I told him as I focused my attention onto Jen. "Jen, just hang in there okay. Sam is gonna bring some rope so we can pull you up. Just hold on.." I kept my voice calm as I tried to reassure her that she would be alright.

"Derek I can't. I'm slipping. Please help me!" Jen cried out. I could tell she was frightened by the way she was hysterically crying.

I watched as her hands started to slip off of the root as she began to fall downward.

[Chloe POV]

I saw Derek and the Pack at the top of the cliff, trying to figure out a way to save Jen. I heard Derek trying to reassure her and calm her down. I watched as she began to slip. I sprinted across the little edge towards her. Right as she lost her grip on the root I leaped, tackling her onto a larger ledge, I knew could hold her weight. I started to slipped. I dug my claws into the rocky side of the cliff trying to hold on. I was scrapping down the cliff. I tried to turn grab a branch but lost whatever hold I had tearing my hind-quarter on the rocky surface. I kept falling building up momentum as I did so. I crashed into a large jagged rock at the bottom of the cliff and fell into the icy river. Right before I was completely underwater I heard Derek scream my name at the same time Charlie screamed "Momma."

[Derek POV]

Chloe saved Jen. Now Chloe was falling. I could tell she was scared but I was freaking out, not able to help my mate in any way. She slide down the side of the cliff, and hit the bottom into the river with a loud splash. I couldn't help but scream her name. I panicked, afraid I'd lose my mate forever when I finally got her back. I raced down to the river bank as fast as I possibly could. I stood just in the water looking for Chloe. I then noticed Charlie right next to me calling out for his mom. I was shaking with fright, she can't leave me. I whined out loud, crying out to Chloe.

[Chloe POV]

I resurfaced after a while because I couldn't swim well with only 3 working legs. Once I broke air I coughed up water, which was burning my lungs from inhaling it accidentally. I doggy pattled my way to the bank struggling in my wolf form because I wasn't used to swimming as a wolf. I made it to shallow water where I could stand. I panted heavily trying to catch my breath. Derek and Charlie both sprinted toward me going in to the water. Charlie was upset, but I used my muzzle rubbing the back of his neck reassuring him the I was fine. Derek came up to me and did the same to me that I was doing to Charlie.

"Can we please get out of the river...I'm a little tired of being wet." I stated to them. Who would've known how heavy your fur coat gets when your soaking wet. We all walked back to land, well I was really limping because I dislocated my back leg as well as scrap the shit outta it on the cliff side. Once I was on solid ground again, I shook out my coat then laid down, physically and mentally exhausted from everything that just transpired in the last few minutes. Charlie curled up on my front paws and I rested my chin on top of his little furry body. I felt Derek curl around me resting his big head on mine.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you forever...I love you so much, Chloe." Derek told me with so much fright in his voice, he then took a shaky breath and nuzzled the side of my face.

"I'm sorry. I love you too!" I said with a hint of sorrow. I hated making him feel helpless.

The rest of the Pack came to the bank where I was laying down. Devon stepped forward bowing his head in respect, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before Chloe. Thank you for saving my daughter." he apologized to me.

Jen also came towards me and gave me a hug, or as close to a hug two wolves can. She thanked me for saving her from falling. Jeremy stepped forward telling the pack to sit down. Everyone sat down on their hind-quarters directing their full undivided attention to the Alpha.

"I think Chloe has proven herself more then worthy of becoming apart of this pack. As well as her young son, Charlie. Does anyone object to my proposal?" everyone stayed quiet for awhile, "No? Well then welcome to the pack, Chloe and Charlie. Since you are Derek's mate, you will live with him...okay?"

"That sounds perfect!" I exclaimed as I looked into Derek's amazingly green eyes, trying to show him all the love I had for him through my eyes.

"So we can stay forever,Momma?" I nodded. "Yes! We have a home!" Charlie shouted making a few wolves, myself and Derek included, wince at how loud he was.

I'm so glad me and Charlie have not only a home, but a place of purpose to live our lives. I'm happy I can finally be with Derek again, I don't think I could really live without him anymore. Safe, that's what we finally are, safe in a place with many to protect us from danger. I just couldn't wait to show Derek how much he means to me...I'm just gonna have to get him alone, free from distractions, and have someone watch Charlie so me and Derek could have a little..._fun._


	5. Chapter 5 Alone Time

**I own nothing except all new characters, storyline and Charlie.**

_**Warning:** _**this chapter contains a lemon.**

[Chloe POV]

After saving Jen and being welcomed into the pack, I was surprised when Derek took me to get some supplies and clothes for me and Charlie. I completely forgot about all the necessities you need in order to live in civilization; I guess that happens when you spend a few months as a wolf in the woods. Life has been great for Charlie and myself. He loves spending time with all the other pups throughout the day. Its been about a month now living with the pack, in Derek's home...but sadly I haven't had any time to spend with just Derek. The sexual tension between us is beginning to become unbearable. When we dated before I became a werewolf we could get out some sexual frustration without going all the way, but now either Charlie or pack duties come in between us. Today is our anniversary, well our _original_ anniversary date that is...before he left to join the pack. Derek has something planned for us this evening, but he won't tell me anything about it. According to Derek I have to be ready by 7 and I have to pack an overnight bag for Charlie because he's supposedly spending the night at Jeremy's.

I'm kinda nervous about what could possibly happen tonight but what I know for sure is that me and Derek are finally having sex! I've waited so long for this to finally happen. I hope Derek feels the same way.

It was already 11 in the morning and I already did some laundry, cleaned the dishes, and finished cleaning up Charlie's room which used to be the guest bedroom. After that I sat down to relax when my son decided to make an appearance.

"Hey Momma, could I go over to Jake's to play? P-wease?" Charlie asked while looking up at me giving me puppy dog eyes that I could never say no too.

"Okay. Go put shoes on, then I'll walk you over." I replied with a sigh. Well there goes my time for relaxing.

We started to walk towards Jake's house who was also a pup but was a year older then Charlie. Ever since we joined the pack, they have been the best of friends. Jake's parents happen to be very good friends of mine as well...they were the first wolves besides Jeremy to earn my full trust, Chad and Danielle. Danielle is 25 and Chad is 27. Both have been extremely kind to me and Charlie.

"Hey, back so soon bud? You were here yesterday." Chad called to Charlie as he made his way up the front porch steps.

"Yup! Where's Jake?" Charlie asked as he tilt his head to the side.

"inside, go ahead and go in." once Chad finished his sentenced Charlie raced inside after giving me a quick hug goodbye. "how have ya been Chloe?" Chad asked me after the front door slammed shut.

"okay I guess. Been bored with having nothing but chores to do all day." I replied.

"yes, true. Are you excited about tonight with your big plans?" Chad asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, but a little nervous because I have no idea what Derek has planned." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. You guys are gonna have a great time." Chad told me with a wink. I wonder what Derek told him about our plans. "well I gotta get back to work on the sprinkler system, it won't repair itself." he said.

I turned around and started to walk home saying goodbye to Chad and telling him to tell Danielle I said hi, and that I'd pick up Charlie at 5:30. Once I made it home I sat down on the couch and grabbed a random book off of Derek's bookshelf. I read for a few hours before I realized it, it was time that I had to pick up Charlie. I got Charlie and then I went into the kitchen to figure out something to give him for dinner.

"What would you like to eat for dinner, honey?" I asked Charlie as I peered into the fridge.

"Can you make me a grilled cheese, Momma?" He asked me with a small smile gracing his little face. I took out the cheese and started to butter the bread for his grilled cheese. I pulled out a pan and cooked up my 2 year olds dinner. After I fed Charlie I brought him upstairs to give him a bath before he went over to Jeremy's.

I started up his bath and undressed Charlie and stuck him in the tub. "I'm gonna go pack your bag, okay? Make sure to wash behind you ears." I told Charlie as I walked back into his room. I grabbed his backpack and threw in some pjs and clothes for tomorrow. Once that was finished I went to help Charlie outta the bath. Once he was dressed, he went to go play in his room while I got myself ready for tonight.

I went to mine and Derek's bedroom where I picked out my nicest pair of jeans and a navy blue button up blouse. I then pulled out my powder blue lingerie which had a hint of black lace on it...I just hope Derek loved it as much as I do. I went a took a nice long shower making sure to take extra time to shave my legs for tonight. I jumped outta the shower and got dressed. I then I took the time to blow dry my hair and put some mascara and little bit of foundation on just for tonight. I checked the time and realized Derek would be home soon to pick me and so we could drop off Charlie.

[Derek POV]

Today was the day. The day I'm gonna ask Chloe to marry me, I was going to ask her all those years ago before I went to join the pack but I didn't want to make the separation harder on her then it had to be. I pulled the ring out of my pocket for probably the hundredth time that day. What if she didn't want to marry me? What if I wasn't good enough to be a father to Charlie? I asked Charlie before I left the house this morning if he wanted me to be his father, and of coarse the kid screamed yes and threw himself at me. I then asked him if it was okay if I married his Momma. Which again he agreed too after I explained what marriage was. I stared at the ring in my hand, wondering if it was too soon to ask her to marry me.

"She going to say yes, ya know?" John a wolf that was under my leadership said from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"I guess I'm just nervous.." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders and stuck the ring back in my pocket.

"Are ya gonna claim 'er?" he asked his southern drawl coming out.

"Hopefully, but I don't want to rush her if she isn't ready. I mean I've wanted to just...I don't know jump her this past week, you know what I mean?" I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"its instinct bro. Having sex with your mate is the only way to keep 'er. We've all been there, trust me." he said as he clamped a hand on my shoulder. "my only advice, take it slow...she's gone through a lot in the past few years."

"Yeah, well I have to go pick her up so we can make our reservations at that restaurant and all." I replied as I started to walk out of the rec center where I've been training the majority of the male wolves in the pack. I hopped in my car. It only took me around 8 minutes to get home. I walked in and got tackled as soon as I entered the living room.

"Hey, how have ya been stinker?" I asked Charlie as I messed up his hair.

"Good. I played with Jake today." he told me with a smile on his face, "are you still asking Momma tonight in order to become my Daddy?" he whispered in my ear.

"yes. Well if you still want me too." I told him just as quietly.

"PLEASE! Please do it!" Charlie shouted at me while grinning from ear to ear.

I nodded right as Chloe ran into the room wonder what all the commotion was about. I told her it was nothing important and she looked at me as if I was growing a second head. I went over to Chloe and kissed her sweetly and told her she looked amazing.

"We should get going, or were gonna be late." I told her. She nodded her head as she went to go grab Charlie's overnight bag. We all then hopped into my car. I drove over to Jeremy's and parked. Chloe got out to help Charlie our of his booster seat and to grab his bag. As soon as we reached the front door, Jeremy shouted us to come on in. Jeremy was in the kitchen making some sort of dessert.

"Hey Jeremy how are you?" Chloe asked politely as she placed Charlie's bag on a chair.

"Good. How bout you to love birds, I mean wolves?" Jeremy asked as he chuckled at his own joke.

"we are doing amazing." I answered. Jeremy nodded at my response. Chloe told Jeremy that Charlie had to be in bed by 8:15 latest and that everything he needed was in his bag. I grabbed Chloe's hand and told her that if we didn't hit the road that we'd be late. I pushed Chloe out the door when Jeremy asked to talk to me for a second. I told Chloe to wait in the car as I handed her the keys.

"Yes sir?" I asked curiously to Jeremy.

"Stop being so formal Derek. I'm your friend and yes I may be Alpha but I'm not 70." he told me with a roll of his eyes, "good luck tonight. I'm glad that your finally gonna ask her, you've only talked about it for the past few years; even when you didn't see her for years. Now go, and have some..._fun_." Jeremy said with a wink as he pushed me out the door. Jeez did everyone thing we were having sex tonight? I mean I hope so but still its a little embarrassing.

I took Chloe to the restaurant, The Corral. It happened to serve the best meat in the state. We ate and talked about our day, she asked how training was going with all the guys and I asked her what she did to waste time. Just usual conversation. We finished eating and I decided to ask her now. Chloe just finished her 4th beer as I got up and took hold of her hands.

"We've been through a lot throughout the years but you have been one thing that has kept me sane. I know we just got back together after such a long time apart. I love you with all my heart and soul. So, Chloe will you allow me to become not only a father to your son but also your husband, will you marry me?" I asked her as I got down on one knee and held out the ring for her. She stared at me and then to the ring and went back and forth before throwing herself at me and attacking my lips with hers. She pulled away from me far too soon, and whispered a breathless "yes." to me. Then all around us people started to cheer and clap, congratulating us.

After I proposed, I lead Chloe out to the car. Once I started to drive back home, Chloe seemed to be nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her as I continued to drive us home.

"I was just...um wondering why exactly...you would umm...want to marry me?" she asked with so much sadness in her voice. After she finished asking me I slammed on the breaks and pulled of to the side of the road. I turned in my seat and grabbed her head in between my hands gently.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Only you. Don't degrade yourself like that. And don't you dare think for a second that I would ever regret marrying you." I said as I stared right into her eyes, "I've wanted to marry you for a few years. I still do, because no matter what I will always love you!" I finished and then hastily kissed her on her soft plump lips with as much love and passion as I could. She was stiff for a moment and then she finally responded to my kiss. It got more intense. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted whole heartedly. I pulled away first, the need for oxygen got in the way.

"we, umm can continue this at home, okay?" I asked her.

"okay" she replied breathlessly.

As soon as we got inside and closed the door. I pinned Chloe to the nearest wall and started to pepper her with kisses. I reached a sensitive spot right where her neck hit her shoulder, she moaned loudly. I smelt her arousal, so I picked her up by the back of her thighs while I continued the french kiss we were in the middle of. I carried her upstairs into our bedroom. I gently laid her down on the bed, and broke the kiss. I started to undo her pants slowly. But all to soon she sat up and moved out of my reach.

"Derek...I ...I can't." She said as she started to cry. She pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm not...g-good enough for you." she said as she continued to cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked her totally confused.

[Chloe POV]

I took a deep breath to try and explain to Derek why I couldn't continue. "Derek..I'm broken." I said but he just cocked his head to the side not understanding. "I'm no longer a virgin. I was used Derek...so I'm not any good for you." I told him as I began to cry again.

"Chloe. Look at me. Please, Chloe." Derek asked as he scooted towards me on the bed; he slowly pushed my chin up with his fingers so I had to look at him. "Chloe. There was and is nothing you can do about what that asshole took from you. I wish he didn't do that to you but there is nothing I can do to change that. You are more then just good for me...your perfect for me. I want to have sex with you so that I can claim you as mine forever, and because I want to be as close as possible to you. I love you...nothing will ever change that." he concluded by gently kissing me on the lips. Once he pull back I looked into his eyes and saw that everything he just said to me was undeniably the truth.

"I love you, Derek Souza." I said to him as I pushed him down on our bed and started to kiss him with all my might. Things started to become more and more intense. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt, silently asking him to take it off. He broke our kiss and threw his shirt off so fast I hardly knew that it was even gone. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He leaned on his forearms so that he didn't crush me with his weight but rested on me enough to feel him on me.

Derek slowly unbuttoned my shirt but he got frustrated and just ripped off the rest of it. "I liked that top" I said to him when he discarded it on the floor.

"I'll buy you more like it so I can do that again." he replied as he scooped me up into another long french kiss. I moved my arms up and down his abs admiring each and every line all over his strong chest. Derek's hands slowly moved from my hips up my bare back until he was at my bra clasp. He fiddled it in between his fingers, silently asking me for permission. I nodded my head, and Derek then threw my bra on the floor. He broke away from me and started to stare at my breasts. I grew self-conscious and covered my chest with my arms thinking I was too small for Derek.

"No. They are..utterly beautiful.." Derek told me huskily.

I then discarded my pants and Derek's before he even knew what was happening. All that kept us apart were two flimsy pieces of fabric. Derek began kissing down from my neck to my breasts. When he flicked his tongue over my nipple experimentally I moaned loud, loving the feeling. He took that as encouragement and began to suck my left breast as he kneaded the other which was lacking attention. I felt myself begin to become more wet as he progressed sucking on my nipple. His nose flared telling me that he knew I was aroused. Derek trailed soft kisses down till he reached my lacy panties.

[Derek POV]

I grabbed Chloe's panties between my teeth and pulled them down and off. I kissed the inside of each thigh. I slowly flicked my tongue over her womanhood and was rewarded was a loud long moan. I traced her entrance with my tongue and gently pushed in it.

"DEREK!" Chloe moaned as she grabbed my head pushing me further into her most private area. I then moved back and replaced my tongue with two of my fingers. I could tell Chloe was on the verge of an orgasm.

I leaned down to Chloe's ear and whispered, "Cum for me Chloe, cum." I pumped my fingers faster and then rubbed my other hand over her clit which released her orgasm. Her womanhood clenched around my two fingers as she road out her orgasm. I removed my fingers but was then flipped over by Chloe.

[Chloe POV]

I pushed Derek down after I had my orgasm. "Its your turn to experience some pleasure." I told Derek as he watched me slowly peel off his boxes to release his large erected cock. I could tell he was uncomfortable by the state he was in..I can fix that soon, I thought as I brought my hand to his dick.

As soon as I grabbed hold of Derek's penis he let out a low hiss. I began to pump his shaft up and down, starting out slowly but started to increase my speed over time. As I continued to pump I used my other hand to play with his balls.

"oh god yes, Chloe. Just. Like. That." Derek moaned out as he arched his back in pleasure. I continue to handle him like he wanted until I could tell he was sort of close to his climax. I then leaned down a put his impressive dick into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over his tip, licking up his drop of pre-cum. It was sweet with a hint of salt to it...it tasted better then I thought possible. I began to bob my head up and down his long shaft. I kept a steady pace but then decided to give Derek a better time by grazing my teeth softly while I continued to give him a blowjob.

"Holy shit. I'm...I'm g-gonna cum Chlo-" but before he could finish I caused him to cum in my mouth. I swallowed each and ever drop of Derek's delicious cum. Once I was done I sat back a little to catch my breath.

[Derek POV]

Chloe gave me the best surprise of a lifetime. It was the best and only blowjob I've ever received. "Y-you didn't umm have to do that.." I said softly.

"yes but I WANTED too." Chloe replied with a grin. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I kissed Chloe on her swollen luscious lips.

"ready?" I asked as I looked into her eyes for confirmation. She nodded; I positioned my tip at her entrance, she nodded again even though I didn't need it. I thrusted inside her and it felt like nothing else in the entire world. I waited till Chloe was more comfortable before I began to move in and out. As I picked up the pace she began to meet me by pushing her hips towards me. In order to be mated we have to cum at the same time as well as bite each others sensitive spots. I knew Chloe was close but I was even closer then her to my climax.

[Chloe POV]

We were about to reach our climax. I could feel something in side of my stomach begin to coil around tighter and tighter. Then before I even could registered any logical thoughts, me and Derek cummed at the same time. I the used my sharp canines and bit Derek right below his right ear lobe,his sensitive stop, as he bit down on mine.

There are literally no words to describe the amazing, wonderful feeling that happened between me and Derek in that split second. It was total bliss, I could never imagine that feeling exactly again. It was perfect, it was nothing like what happened when that rouge werewolf rapped me. Derek was right, nothing could replace the love between us...absolutely nothing.

Derek pulled out of me with a now limp member and crashed down on the bed right next to me. I curled up next to Derek as he wrapped an arm around my waist securely. I rested my head on his chest, as I regulated my breathing from all the hectic antics we just preformed. I finally caught my breath and started to listen to the rhythm which was Derek's heartbeat. Derek put his chin on top of my head and breathed out a sigh of relief and exhaustion.

"I love you, forever and always." I whispered to Derek as I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

"I love you too...my Chloe." Derek answered me.

I curled up next to my love, my fiancee, my future husband, and the new father of my son as we both fell asleep wrapped around one another.

**What did ya think? This was the first lemon I've ever written...and its part of my first fanfic. So please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Marriage Preparation

**So I added another lemon! This is a short chapter...sorry. Busy with things. Next chapter is going to be there wedding day just fyi. Don't worry more lemons will be in later chapters! Thanks for reading!**

[Derek POV]

I woke up in the best yet most awkward position ever. Chloe was hugging my torso and I had one arm wrapped around her waist. We were both naked due to the fact that we finally had sex last night. The only problem with her being right next to me and being naked was I was harder then fuck when I opened my eyes. I was trying to slip her arms off from being around me but she ended up just tightening her grip. I scooted my legs to the edge of the bed so I could get some leverage in order to get up. I just lifted myself up when Chloe stirred.

"Morning Derek." Chloe said to me while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"uhh, morning." I replied gruffly hoping to god that she doesn't look down on me. "I'm, gonna umm go...take a shower" I told her trying to get away from my embarrassment that could happen in the next few moments.

I finally stood up and was about to walk away but before I could, Chloe grabbed my arm and yanked me back on to the bed. "I'm not done with you." Chloe said sternly.

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused.

"Well...part of you understands me" she said as she started to rub on my dick, "but if you'd rather just take a shower instead of having another go...then be my guest." she finished saying the gestured to the adjoining bathroom door.

I flipped us over so that I was on top of her, "I definitely want to repeat last night but do you?" I whispered huskily in her ear as I fondled her breasts making her nipples taught.

"yes please." she answered then brought her mouth up to mine. On tongues began their exotic dance fighting for dominance. Chloe then moved her soft silky hands down to my cock. She began to pump my shaft making me super hard. I moaned when she gripped my balls. She was making me feel so god damn good. She stopped our kissing and flipped me on my back. She then dragged her mouth down my body leaving a kiss every now and then. Chloe then gripped my dick and stuck it in her mouth. She began sucking and bobbing up and down so fast. I was close to climaxing. She stopped and got up on top of me.

"Do you need anything else before we start?" she questioned me with lust clouding her eyes.

"I just need to but some lubricant on you." I stated while moving her underneath me.

"uhh...we didn't use any last night...so why do w-" she cut off her own sentence when I flicked my tongue over her wet juicy pussy. She moaned loud and I knew she was close to her orgasm because I could smell her arousal.

I then shifted my dick to her entrance. I rubbed her clit in small little circles. Chloe was being impatient and was throwing her hips down trying to get my dick in her. I finally obliged and shoved my dick into her small tight vagina.

"faster...harder...Derek" she said breathlessly in between moans. I began shoving myself in her as hard and fast as I possibly could. I could feel I was about to cum...one more push would do it. I grabbed her clit and shoved myself deep inside her, making myself and her climax at the same time. I pulled my limp member out of her and laid down holding her close to me.

"when do you want to get married?" Chloe asked as she played with my hair lazily.

"humm...what about...next week?" I said it more as a question because I was unsure if she'd want to so quickly.

"okay, we have to invite Kit, Simon, Tori, Aunt Lauren, and my Dad. Anyone else?" she stated and looked admiring into my eyes.

"besides the pack, nope. Do we have to invite Tori?" I asked with a smile hoping she wouldn't invite her to our wedding.

[Chloe POV]

I sighed after Derek asked me if we had to invite Tori. "yes, she will be my maid of honor..." I told Derek.

"fine." he grumbled clearly not happy that his sister would be coming. Two months after we defeated the Edison Group, Kit told us that Tori was his biological daughter. Of coarse Tori flipped out but after a few days she accepted it. Seeing as how Derek is adopted by Kit, that makes Tori his sister. He still hates when I bring it up.

"you know, I haven't seen any of them for almost 4 years... So I'll have a lot of explaining to do. Great.." I sighed not happy with having to explain my past.

Derek gripped my hand and told me he'd help me explain everything. We have a lot of planning ahead of us but I knew everything would be okay as long as Derek was with me. We decided to get up and dressed seeing as how we had to pick up Charlie in thirty minutes. I threw on so jeans and a baggy t-shirt and Derek did the same only his tee was fitted. We walked hand and hand to Jeremy's house. I knocked on the door, Elena answered to door with one of her kids in her arms, Jonny, who was 5.

"please come in, we are just finishing up breakfast." Elena said as she opened the door wider.

"thanks Elena." Derek said politely. We entered and started heading towards the kitchen where the smell of waffles were coming from.

"I can tell both of you had a fun night." Elena told us and winked at me. I looked at her confused on how exactly she knew. "Chloe I can smell it on you. Afterwards it kinda just sticks to us females." she answered my unspoken question.

"oh...umm cool?" I said unsure of how to respond. Derek grabbed my shoulder lightly understanding my embarrassment.

we walked into the kitchen to see Charlie helping Jeremy cook waffles. Charlie was coated in flour. He smelt my arrival in the kitchen and jumped off the stool he was standing on and rushed toward me. I bent down towards the ground right as Charlie launched himself at me screaming "MOMMA!". I didn't brands myself enough for the amount of weight coming at me so I started to fall backwards. Luckily Derek was still behind me and caught both of us in his arms.

"So did ya say yes? Can Der-wick become my daddy?" Charlie asked excitedly looking from me and Derek expectantly.

"I did say yes. But its up to Derek if he wants to be your daddy." I told Charlie as I squeezed him tight.

[Derek POV]

Charlie looked sad when Chloe said that she was unsure of me becoming his dad. I looked down at Charlie who was curled up in Chloe's arms.

"Charlie. I would love to become your Dad." I told the little boy. I wasn't expecting Charlie to launch himself at me. He jumped out of Chloe's arms and screamed "Daddy" at me as I hugged him to me laughing at how happy he was to become my son.

"One big happy family." Jeremy said while he looked at us smiling his ass off.

"Just wait the wedding I next weekend." I said as I laughed at Jeremy's paled face.

Chloe then talked everything out in detail as we all ate waffles. I couldn't wait till the following weekend, Chloe would finally be my wife. We could make are family bigger ;). This is all I wanted, all I needed, just Chloe and Charlie. I love how my life is...its perfect for me.


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile..I've been extremely busy starting school and such again. So here we are the wedding! Hope you guys enjoy.**

[Chloe POV]

It was finally the day...the day I marry the love of my life. I stood in front of the mirror in a spare bedroom in Jeremy's house. We decided to use his home to prepare ourselves for the wedding ceremony. I spun in the mirror slowly, trying to see if I looked hideous at any angle. I was so stressed and nervous that I was shaking so hard I felt I was going to collapse at any second. I continued to search the mirror for any mistakes in my appearance..

"You look fine. Can you stop moving around so I can actually finish your makeup!" Tori snapped at me.

"Sorry.." I mumbled looking down at the floor.

Tori sat me down in a chair and started to complete my look with some black eyeliner around my big blue eyes. "Chloe you look gorgeous, I must say I do one hell of a job." she said as she stepped back to admire her work.

"Thanks, for helping and coming" I breathed out still having trouble calming my nerves.

"Chloe I'm serious, you look utterly beautiful. I really mean it when I say that. Plus I'm glad you chose me as your maid of honor." Tori replied as she fixed her own makeup.

I opened my mouth to say something when the room door opened and my son ran towards me. He jumped into my awaiting arms as per usual. I squeezed him in a hug. He hopped down out of my arms.

Charlie looked up at me and took in my appearance and let out a low whistle.

I cocked my eyebrow and placed my hand on my hips as I asked Charlie who taught him that.

"My new Uncle Simon. He said that when someone whistles like that it means that there's a bw-eaut-ful girl." He stumbled over the word beautiful but I understood what my little boy meant. Charlie was dressed in a little tuxedo with black dress shoe and a small blue bow tie around his neck.

"well you can only do that to girls around your age...who aren't in the family" I told him as I thought about having to make Simon pay for this.

"He's only been here a day..and is already starting trouble." Tori sighed as she sat down on the nearby bed.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I knew she was the one that opened the expensive booze I was saving last night. Talk about starting trouble.

"Mama, your Daddy is waiting for you..he said that its about to start." Charlie said bringing my focus back to the wedding...I mean my wedding. Tori walked out of the room, saying something about meeting up with Sam...one of the werewolf bachelors. I stood up looking at my reflection one last time and walked out of the room. As soon as my Dad saw me his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You remind me of your mother a little more each day.." he murmured softly taking my arm. I looked at my Dad right as the music began, I knew he hated seeing his little girl grow up. We slowly made our procession on to the lawn, which had everyone seated in comfy chairs and a makeshift altar. I looked up at Derek, and saw that he was intensely looking at me with a blazing grin. He looked amazing in his tux. His body seemed my defined in it, and he got a fresh trim so his hair wasn't in his eyes.

[Derek POV]

Chloe looked beautiful, more like gorgeous...no she looked utterly perfect! I still couldn't believe she wanted to marry me. I'm so fucking lucky. I can't wait for her to officially become my wife. I don't think I could ever live a single moment without her. She slowly made her way down the aisle, the whole time she was looking at me and smiling. I knew I had a stupid goofy grin on my face but I couldn't help it. Her Dad handed me Chloe...all admit a bit reluctantly.

Jeremy started the ceremony and asked for everyone to be seated. We proclaimed our love for each other and said our do's. I gazed lovingly into Chloe's eyes and bent down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touch it felt like we were fireworks going off...her lips were so soft and sweet against my chapped lips. Our kiss got a little fierce but I pulled away because I was self conscious with having Chloe's Dada right by watching us. As soon as we pulled away from each other, everyone stood up clapping and congratulating us.

I walked Chloe down the aisle loving the fact that we were newlyweds. We walked back into Jeremy's house to change into more casual dress clothes for the reception that starts in an hour. I led Chloe up the stairs into the guest bedroom and swept her off her feet and gently laying her on the bed. I started kissing her gently but each kiss was a little bit harder until we were making out feverishly. I dragged my tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted as our tongues danced the magical dance of love and dominance. She broke away gasping for air trying desperately to calm her racing heart.

"You know we have to get dressed, and go back other wise people will come looking." Chloe said still a little breathless.

"I know" I murmured against her neck that I began kissing.I reached around her back and slowly undid the zipper of the dress. Then before I knew what I was even doing I had her out of her dress completely. She was wearing a black push-up bra with red lace and a matching thong. I could smell her sweet arousal and I could barely contain myself. She pushed my hands away which were automatically going toward her breasts.

"Derek. Not now, we have to make a reappearance but I promise tonight we will...okay?" Chloe told me looking a little sad about having to stop as well.

"I know." I admitted very reluctantly. I stood up and stripped down to my black boxers started getting dressed in a pair of black slacks and a dark navy polo. I turned around just in time to watch Chloe shimmy into a short cream colored dress, she bent over to strap on her flats and I got the perfect view of her tong in between her scrumptious ass. She was stop bent over when I grabbed her ass softly, just loving the feel of her perfectly shaped ass. She stood back up and turned around, giving me a quick kiss on the lips then she grabbed my hand and led me out of the bedroom. I sighed not getting the alone time I needed with Chloe but I knew she'd make it up to me tonight.

I seriously doubt I'll be able to hold myself until tonight when the fun starts.

**I know its a short chapter sorry. Don't worry the next chapter should be up in about four days or so. Sorry for making you all wait...and trust me the next chapter is gonna be a little..._interesting._**


End file.
